The New Teen Titans Season 1
by RobotcFan1
Summary: Robin will lead his new team to stop the evil in New York.But this isn't just action. This will twist and turn you like a roller coaster. NOTE: starts new continuity
1. Let There be TITANS

Clip-Clop-Clip-Clop. The sound of rain falling onto the streets of New York. People with their umbrellas, walking to shops, clubs, parties, and homes. But,.......there is a disturbance. As it gets closer to Christmas, people get more and more desperate for money. But, robbing a bank isn't the best way to tackle it...

A man about 6'4" runs into the Mableston Bank Of New York.

Man: Everyone on the ground! This is a hold up! Put the money in the bag!

The Man holds up a gun. His plan is about to be stopped. Twice. And unrelated. Robin, The boy wonder, is on the roof. He has been following this guy all day, seeing that he had a gun. But, someone else is about to stop this aswell. Her name..is.  
.. Rachel. Rachel Roth. But, she goes by Raven. Raven has a reason to want to do this good deed, as she is more qualified than Robin concerning her powers. Although that isn't her reason. Raven is of a dark force. A force that she wants to get rid of.

As Robin starts to jump off of the roof, Raven flies right into him. Robin falls to the ground.

Robin: Woah!

Robin looked at her. Raven looked back with a very nuetral look on her face.

Raven: Watch it, dweeb! Who do you think you are? Batman? Robin?

Robin: Well actually I am Robin!

Raven: Sure you are. This is New York, not Gotham. So, go back to your little comic book fandom room and eat Mashed Potatoes.

Robin: Well, i'll prove it to you. Watch this!

Just as the man runs out of the store, Robin swoops down, tackles him, cuffs him, and gets the money from him.

Robin: Told ya! Who do you think you are? Batgirl?

Raven: We'll actually i am alot more powerful than Batgirl.

The cops come to take the man away. The man finds a way out of the cuffs. Raven uses her telekinesis to get a pole. She uses the pole to knock the man out.

Robin: Woah!

Raven: You don't have a very large vocabulary do you, Birdie?

Raven had Short spikey blue hair.  
She had a black tank top with laces that wrapped around opposite sides of her shoulders. She also has a bikini bottom like thing that was also back. It had a belt with golden circles with red gems in them. She had a red mark on her forehead.  
She had a blue cape around her that went down to her thigh. It was connected by a golden circle with a red jem in it. She had dark makeup on, a very pale face, and blue slipper shoes. She was age 16.

Robin had spikey dark black hair, tan skin, an eye mask, usual robin outfit, and light facial hair on his chin. He was very muscular, and was also very tall. Raven looked at him and blushed.

Robin: So i didn't even get your name.

Robin smiled at her.

Raven: I'm Ra-

Raven was cut off by a spaceship of some sort landing in a forest.

Robin: WOAH!

Raven: Let's Go!

Raven levitated Robin over to the crash site.

Robin: Woah!

Raven: It's-It's glowing.

The small spaceship had a green glow to it. As Raven and Robin stared, something was an alien. She had long, curley hair. Her hair flowed down to her thighs and was a mixture of oranges and reds. Almost like fire. Her skin was a tan-like orange, her eyes were green, and she was tall. She had a purple costume with bikini bottom like bottoms that connected to her purple, strapless, top. She also had large purple boots with a lined design around them.  
She looked about 16. She walked up to Robin and kissed him on the lips.

Raven: Wow, Robin. Didn't know you were into the emigrant alien types.

Robin: I don't even know her.

Alien Girl: Hello. I come in peace.

Raven: I did not sign on for this E.T. remake.

Robin: Who are you?

Alien Girl: My name is Koriand'r. I am from Tamaran. My planet...it's destroid.

Robin: Destroid?! What Happened?

Koriand'r: I do not know. I was talking to my brother, Ryand'r, and and earthquake started. Next thing I know people were escaping the planet.

A tear ran down her eyes.

Koriand'r: I am scared for my family.

Robin: Don't worry. We will track them down. Come back to my base.

The three started to walk to Robin's base.

Raven saw the base. It had a large security system. It looked like it had many floors. She saw it was in the form of a "T".

Raven: A "T"? But you're Robin....With an "R".

Robin: I was thinking of changing it to "THE TEEN TITAN!"

Raven had a disgusted look on her face.

Raven: Please don't

As they walked in, Robin saw three people.

Robin: HEY!

Robin ran up and started to kick one.

The one turned around and grabbed his leg.

Person: What is wrong with you.

Robin recognized that voice.

Robin: Do-

Person: Shut it! MY secret identity!

Robin: Wonder Girl?

Wonder Girl: You got it Robby Poo.

Wonder girl had long black hair in a ponytail. She had a strapless red top with 3 white stars on top. She had Wonder Woman's bottom with a golden rope on the side. She had big red boots.

The other to people were Kid Flash and Aqualad.

Aqualad was muscular. He had long black hair over his eyes, a long sleeve dark blue wetsuit with a Dark "A" on it, and long dark wetsuit pants. He had dark blue boots as well. His top wetsuit came up enough to see the bottom of his black happy trail hair. He had a small dark soul looked about looked at Raven and smiled. Raven quickly forgot about her attraction to Robin and blushed.

Kis Flash was muscular, had tall blood red hair, blue eyes, and a Flash logo/symbol on his hair. He hadd a yellow and red costume. His top was yellow with a red Flash logo/symbol on it. He had red boots and gloves. He had a yellow eye mask with red Flash bolts on the sides. He had a small little soul patch as well.  
He smiled at Raven as well. But, Raven was still looking at Aqualad. Kid Flash's smile quickley turned to a frown.

Robin: What are you guys doing here.

Kid Flash: Dude! You should like know! Ever heard of "Slade".

Robin: Slade?

Aqualad: He's plotting to destroy the whole state.

Wonder Girl: And we're hear to help you stop him.

Robin: Listen you guys. Thanks and all , but, i can handle it.

Wonder Girl: You didn't even know about it until we just told you.

Robin: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know! But, it will be no problem forrr..."THE TEEN TITAN!"

Kid Flash: Where does he live?! Could he help us?!

Robin: I am "THE TEEN TITAN!"

The three of them started laughing.

Wonder Girl: You're gonna change your name to that?

Robin: YES!

Wonder Girl: Please Don't!

Raven got a smarta** grin on her face.

Lights started blinking in the base.

Raven: What's that!

They looked at the screen and saw alien ships landing.

Koriand'r: That would be for me..

Robin: WHAT?!

Koriand'r: Yes. They are Gordanians. I am the princess of Tamaran. And...They want...ME.

Robin: How did they find you here?

Koriand'r: They implanted a tracker in my outfit.

Robin: Why didn't you take it out!

Koriand'r: Because that would mean me taking off my clothes. And, when I kissed you, I learned your ways. Your language. Your life. And as soon as I saw what would happen if I did, I preferred to leave my clothes ON.

The whole group started laughing.

Aqualad: Well. Let's show these aliens not to mess with us.

The group ran outside towards the aliens and started to fight. There was already a person fighting. With pink flashes everywhere Robin looked for the person. It was a girl. She was shorter than the other girls. She had cat-like pink eyes, pink hair that was spiked up on the left and right side, and to big black ribbbons holding her hair in place. She had a pink and black witch-like outfit(from the tv series) and very pale skin. She shot her powers left and right, knocking those aliens out.

The group started using there abilities for the aliens. Koriand'r her green starbolts, Robins gadgets, Raven's mystic abilities, Wonder Girl's physical ability, Aqualad's water abilities, and Kid Flash's speed.

Pretty soon the number of alien's where small. They're elader called them back to retreat. Within seconds, they were gone. Robin saw the pink girl again as she was running off.

Robin: Wait.

The girl turned around and walked back.

Girl: Yeah?

Robin: You helped us.

Girl: Yup.

Robin: The least I can do is invite you back to my place for something to eat. Pizza? Ice Cream?

Girl: You're acting like I'm a little kid or something.

Robin: Well you are kinda short.

Girl: I'm 16. And im 5'4"

Robin: Sorry.

The Girl smiled.

Girl: It's ok.

The girl slapped Robin

Robin: HEY!

Girl: You yell to much.

She giggled.

Robin: What was that for?

Girl:Pizza is for EVERYONE.

She smiled.

The group walked back to the base. They were very tired.

Wonder Girl: Just imagine, Slade will be Ten Times worse..

Aqualad: Robin, you need help. And...I thought we made a pretty good team.

Robin: Are you saying..?

Koriand'r: We could be

Raven: The

Wonder Girl: Teen Titans!

The group put they're hands in.

Robin: I never did get your name.

He looked at Raven

Raven: It's Raven.

Girl: I'm...Jinx...

Robin: Ok...Now let's give Korinander a approriate name.

Koriand'r: It's KORIAND'R!

Robin: That's why we're changing it.

Kid Flash: Let's see.

Wonder Girl: You're bolts light are light stars.

Raven: You hair is like fire.

Jinx: Firestar Bolt?

Robin: No. Starfire.

Starfire smiled.

Starfire: I like that name.

The alarm rang again.

Robin looked at the team

Robin: TEEN TITANS GO! 


	2. Terra

6:00 a.m. at Titans Tower. Starfire and Raven are in Raven's room talking about there past.

Raven: So your sister actually tried to SELL you?!

Starfire: Yes. Luckily my dear brother saved me.

A tear ran down Star's eye.

Starfire: I hope he's ok.

Raven: Don't worry, Star, we'll find him.

Starfire quickly smiled and gave Raven a large hug. Raven had an uncomfortable look on her face.

Jinx walked in.

Jinx: Hey girls.

Starfire: HI JYNKS!

Jinx: Its JINX.

Starfire: Oh, i am sorry.

Starfire had a sad look on her face.

Jinx: Woah chill out Star. It's ok.

Raven: So Jinx, What are your exact powers.

Jinx: Bad Luck.

Raven got a headache. She looked in Jinx's eyes. She saw terror. Raven Screamed.

Jinx: RAE! Are you ok?

Raven: Yeah. Um..Jinx......have you always.....been......good?

Jinx: .......No..I used to be a criminal. Leader of the hive...

Raven: The Hive?

Jinx: Yeah. Me, Mammoth, See-more, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Shimmer, and Angel.

Raven: What did you guys do.

Jinx: Well. I was an orphan. I needed money. So we commited robberies. But, they wanted to do more. Bad things. Horrible things. So I quit. Now they want me. But, they'lle never find me.

Raven: Why not.

Jinx: When I was there I had a bald cap and makeup so I looked bald and indian. I want to do good now though.

The Titan alert went off.

Jinx: Time to go!

The Titans ran out to a desert like area.

They saw a girl. Her hair was short and blonde. She had goggles on her head, and a blue clip on her head. She had a brown face mask, and a brown outfit. She had a short brown long sleeved top. The top had a red "T" on it. The bottoms where brown shorts with a few red designs on it. She had large boots. She was running from a robot. Just as Raven was about to levitate the large rock on it, she realized it was already floating. The rock had a yellow glow around it. The rock was being controlled by the girl. She crushed the robot. More robots came from the shadows. She crushed them all. The whole team was in aw. They're jaws nearly on the floor. Raven knew what this power was. Her lips slowly mouthed the word.

Raven: Geokinesis.

Pretty soon the robots were all destroid.

The girl got on a rock and floated up.

Girl: Oh My Gosh! I know you guys! You're the Teen Titans! I read about you guys in the newspaper!

Robin: Hi. I'm Ro-

Girl: I know you're names. Robin, Raven, Starfire, Jinx, Wonder Girl , Kid Flash, and Aqualad. I'm Terra.

Starfire: Hi Terra.

Terra: Hi.

Terra's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She fell over.

As she awoke she saw Starfire leaning over her.

Terra: Wha-what happenned?

Starfire: A robot shot something at you during battle, it took effect and you fell. We took you here so you can get better. Want some Ketchup?

Terra's face had a disgusted look on it.

Starfire: What is wrong with it? It is quite delicious.

Starfire squirted some in her mouth. Terra was grossed out and ran to the bathroom.

Meanwhile In Jinx's room.

Jinx: So rae. Who do you like here?

Raven: I don't get crushes. I crush people.

Jinx: C'mon. Your little mood don't trick me.

Raven: Well... It was Robin. But then, I saw Aqualad smile at me. After that, he hasn't even bothered to look at me. So I guess Robin. You?

Jinx: I don't know. Maybe...Kid Flash. Speaking of red, I haven't seen Wonder Girl in a while.

Raven: She has work. And a secret identity.

Jinx: Two things I DON'T have.

Meanwhile at News Corp

Mrs. Lambert: Donna,we need your report on the Teen Titans apprehending the jewel theif.

Wonder Girl(Donna Troy Secret Identity): Ok Evonna. It'll be done in a hour.

Mrs. Lambert: Okay Donna. I'm counting on you.

Wonder Girl: I want let you down Evonna.

Evonna Lambert walked away

Wonder Girl: CRAP! How am I supposed to write this from a reporters point of view. I was there, I fought him. Sometimes I hate this job.

A man walked behind Donna and touched her shoulder. Donna turned around.

Wonder Girl: Robin!

Robin (whispers): Donna! MY secret identity.

Wonder Girl: Sorry, Dick.

Robin(Dick Grayson Secret Identity): So what are you doing.

Wonder Girl: I should be asking YOU that. I am on the verge of getting fired! I need this story to be good.

Robin: What are you writing about?

Wonder Girl: Momamo. The Jewel Thief.

Robin: Maybe I could help. I was there ya know.

Wonder Girl: Fine! Ok let's star-

Mary Layner: Miss Troy! Miss Troy! There's a phone call for you! they say it's urgent!

Wonder Girl: Who is it!

Mary: They said there name was Rachel.

Wonder Girl ran to the phone.

Wonder Girl: What is it, Raev!

Raven(Phone): Someone is trying to contact us! I'm trying to pick up a name!

Wonder Girl: Contact you? How!?

Raven(Phone): Your Communicator!

Wonder Girl hung up.

Wonder Girl: Dick, we need to go!

Raven(Phone): Hello? Hellooo? Jeez, can't anyone say "Bye" anymore.

Back At Titans Tower.

Wonder Girl got her communicator.

Wonder Girl: Who is this! I demand a name!

Person on Communicator: Don- Do- Donn- Donna. I-I-It's Ga-Garf-Garfield.

Wonder Girl: BEAST BOY! Where are you!

Beast Boy(On Communicator): D-D-D-Darrow Pe-Peak.

Wonder Girl: We're coming!

Wonder Girl hangs up the communicator.

Kid Flash: Who was that!

Aqualad: How did he contact you through your communicator.

Wonder Girl: I gave him one...Teehee

Dick gave Donna a dirty look.

Wonder Girl: Never mind that! We need to save Beast Boy!

Robin: Where is he!

Wonder Girl: Darrow Peak.

Raven: Where we found Terra?

Wonder Girl: Exactly.

Robin: Star. You stay here and help Terra. Where is she anyway?

Starfire: She went into the bathroom one hour ago.

Robin: I didn't need to know that. LET'S GO!

Starfire walked over to the bathroom. Just as she was about to knock, Terra opened the door.

Terra: Hey. Got any pizza?

Starfire: YOU BET!

Meanwhile At Darrow Peak.

Kid Flash: Look Dudes! A cave!

They walked into the cave. Raven continously was staring at Robin's muscular body. As they walked in they saw a figure.

Dark Figure: WELCOME TITANS!

They saw the person. A muscular man with a black body suit on. He had a mask half orange half black. He had a scar on the orange side of the mask. Then a light went on. Garfield was knocked out and strapped to a table. Less muscular robot clones of the man came out and started to attack. Robin ran up to the man. Robin saw the mask up close. The man saw Robin. He noticed his hair, his skin, and his little black facial hair on his chin. He then saw his blacka nd white eye mask.  
He saw that it was just right in front of him. He could just grab it right off of his face.

The man reached out to his face. Robin punched him.

Robin: WHO ARE YOU!

Man: Slade..

Robin: You're.....Slade.

Slade punched Robin.

Raven flew over there.

Raven: Oh Hell No!

Raven levitated Slade.

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Dark purple and black smoke wrapped around Slade.

Slade screamed.

A robot hit Raven. Slade got away.

Meanwhile At Titans Tower

Starfire: I just love this "Teevee" box. Don't you, Terra?

Terra: I haven't watched Tv in a while.

Starfire: What!? There are so many shows you need to watch! One Three Heel, Sharmed, Buphy He Vampeer Shlayer.

Terra: You said all of those titles wrong.

Starfire: EEP!

Terra: What is it?

Starfire: My favorite song is on.

Starfire(singing): P-P-P-P Poacher Pace. P-P-P-P Poacher Pace. MAMA MIA!

Terra closes her eyes and rubs her temples.

Back at Darrow Peak

After destroying the robots, Donna ran over to Garfield.

Wonder Girl: BEAST BOY!

She unstrapped him.

They hugged.

Later at Titans Tower.

Wonder Girl: So Garfield, how did Slade get a hold of you.

Beast Boy: I was running away from the Doom Patrole and-

Wonder Girl: YOU LEFT THE DOOM PATROLE.

Beast Boy: I'm tired of their crap!

Wonder Girl: You can stay with us! And be a Titan! Right Robin?!

Robin: Uhh.. I don't know....

Wonder Girl grabs Robin's head and mumbles something no one else hears. Robin gets a scared look on his face.

Robin: Welcome!

Beast Boy smiled.

Wonder Girl: We should check on Terra.

Beast Boy: Okay. I think I've met enough of you today.

The group enters An empty room Terra and Starfire are in.

Starfire: SHH! She's asleep.

Beast Boy saw Terra, opened his eyes wide, and blushed.

Aqualad: What are we gonna do with her?

Robin: She's gonna be a Titan.

Beast Boy smiled wider.

Robin Looked at Beast Boy's face and smiled.

Beast Boy was the shortest of the guys. He was more muscular than Aqualad, but less than Robin and Kid Flash. He had green skin and darker green hair. His costume was like Robin's minus the cape and eye mask. His Costume colors were Red and White.

The Next Day At News Corp

Donna walked in.

Mrs. Lambert: DONNA! YOU LEFT WORK! WE DIDN'T GET YOUR STORY! YOU'RE FI-

Wonder Girl: PLEASE EVONNA! I'M SORRY. THERE WAS A FAMILY EMERGANCY! ANOTHER CHANCE PLEASE!

Mrs. Lambert: Fine! But you're picking up two stories at once. LAST CHANCE MISS TROY!

Meanwhile At Titans Tower.

Raven: So who does Star like?

Jinx ignored Rave and quickly moved to her room.

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Jinx was dragged out of the room by Raven's Magic.

Raven: Tell me!

Jinx: ROBIN!

Raven's mouth dropped open. Her eyes were full of tears. She run to the roof of the tower.

Jinx: RAVEN!

Jinx ran after her.

Raven Was rolled up into her cloak.

Jinx: It'll be okay! We'll figure it out!

Jinx hugged Raven.

Raven smiled.

Jinx: By the way, how were you able to forgive me for the bad things I've done?

Raven: Because..........I have a past to.... 


	3. The Gotham City Field Trip Part 1

A Museum Robbery is in action. Who would rob a museum? What would you steal? Those are two questions you might ask. Well, the answer is simple: Jewels.

The Titans broke in.

Robin: Prepare to be defeated.

The person turned around. Robin was shocked. It was a girl with a long nose. She had a monocle, cigar, and an umbrella. Her outfit was a female version of The Penguin's.

Girl: YOU should prepare to be defeated by.... THE PENGUIN'S DAUGHTER!

Robin: He had a daughter?

Penguin's Daughter: You bet!

She went up to the Titans using her gymnastic skills. She hit Robin with the umbrella.

Penguin's Daughter hit him over and over. Robin was knocked out.

Starfire flew up shooting her starbolts, Raven her telekinesis, Wonder Girl's rope, and Beast Boy's shapeshift power.

Penguin's Daughter dodged Starfire's powers and knocked her out. She dodged Raven's object throwing and got her passed out. She foiled Beast Boy and Wonder Girl aswell.

Penguin's Daughter: Now If you don't mind, I'll be leaving.

She grabbed the jewels and left.

Later at Titans Tower

The 5 walked in.

Wonder Girl: Thanks Kid Flash!

Kid Flash: Hey, Jinx didn't go either. I was helping Terra out.

Raven: That was AQUALAD'S job and Jinx was fixing our security system.

Kid Flash: I wanted to help! What happened anyway?

Beast Boy: We got our butts handed to us. She got away.

Kid Flash: SHE?

Wonder Girl slapped Kid Flash

Wonder Girl: You sexist jerk!

Kid Flash: Hey! Uhh.... Who was it anyway?

Robin: Apparently Penguin's got a daughter.

Kid Flash: WOW! Really? How come we never heard of her before?

Robin: That's what I'm gonna find out. I'm going to Gotham.

Aqualad: WHAT?! When?

Robin: Now.

Wonder Girl: Alone?

Robin: Yup.

Starfire: Wait Robin! I am coming with!

Robin blushed.

Robin: Okay.

Raven: If she's going than I am to.

Robin blushed more.

Robin: Okay. But, that's it.

The three walked to the back of Titans Tower.

Raven: A car? I thought you had a motorcycle.

Robin: I did. But now, It's the Robmobile.

Robin jumped into the drivers seat.

Starfire was headed for shotgun when Raven used her powers on Star's feet. Raven went in shotgun.

Starfire had a spoiled-brat-didn't-get-her-way look on her face. Robin started the Robmobile and they left for their trip.

They were driving for two hours when Raven's tea diet caught up to her.

Raven: I'm really hungry.

Robin: I'll get some burgers.

Robin pulled the car in front of a large tree. He took off his costume. He walked into the restaurant.

Starfire: Why did you do that?

Raven: Do what?

Starfire: I wanted the seat next to Robin!

Raven: Well I got it.

Starfire: Jinx told you I liked him! Why couldn't you have stayed behind with your Kyd Flish.

Raven: It's Kid Flash and why would I wanna stay with him. That's Jinx's guy.

Starfire: No. Jinx likes some human boy. She told me you liked Kid Flash.

Raven: No. I like Robin.

Starfire's face was in shock.

Raven: Friggin Jinx!

Raven got out her Titan Communicator.

Raven: Jinx! Why did you tell Starfire all of those things.

Jinx(communicator): Sorry, Rae. I wanted to keep peace.

Raven hang up the communicator and got angry.

Meanwhile at Titans Tower.

Beast Boy walked into Terra's new room.

Beast Boy: Hi Terra. Are you awake?

Terra: Yeah. I'm feeling better to. What's your name?

Beast Boy: I'm Beast Boy. Oh yeah! I brought you some chocolate.

Terra got out of bed.

Terra: Thanks.

Terra got the box out of Beast Boy's hands. She smiled. She took one out and bit into it.

Terra: MMMM. Coconut. My Fave!

Beast Boy: That's cool.

His voice cracked as he said it. He quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment. Terra looked at him. She blushed and giggled. She took three chocolates out and ate them quickly. She then was embarrassed.

Terra: Here, have some.

Terra handed him a handful. They both smiled at eachother.

Beast Boy: Thanks.

The Titan Alarm went off.

Beast Boy: I better go.

Terra: Wait! I'm coming this time.

Beast Boy: You sure you're up for it.

Terra: I got hurt, not old.

The two ran out.

The team ran to a Jewelery store.

The criminal was yet again a girl. She had long red hair, a green outfit, and green eyes. She turned around.

Girl: Hello Titans.

Aqualad: Who are you!

Girl: I am...POISON IVY'S DAUGHTER!

Jinx: Not again.

Posion Ivy's Daughter got a vine whip. The team starting fighting at all different directions. Ivy's Daughter started to get beaten badly. She had a secret weapon. She pressed a button. Knock-out gas started spraying everywhere. The whole team was unconscious. Ivy's Daughter got away.

Back at The Robmobile

Raven was eating fry after fry. Her and Star weren't speaking to eachother anymore.

Robin: Almost there.

Robin's communicator was starting to beep. Robin hit the button on the car so he wouldn't have to hold it.

Robin: Yeah?

Jinx(Communicator): You there yet?

Robin: Almost. About another hour.

Jinx(Comm.): Well while your there you also need to talk to Poison Ivy.

Robin: Why?!

Jinx(Comm.): Someone that called themself "Poison Ivy's Daughter" was robbing a place tonight. And again, our butts were handed to us.

Robin: What was being robbed?

Jinx(Communicator): Jewel store. Connection?

Robin: Maybe.

Raven: Okay, JINX. We need to talk.

Jinx (quickly on Communicator): gotta go, house on fire. BYE!

Raven got an angry look on her face.

Robin: So.. What do you guys li-

Starfire and Raven: DRIVE!

Back at Titans Tower

Beast Boy knocked on Terra's Door.

Terra opened it

Terra: Hi.

Beast Boy: Hey.

They smiled at eachother. They looked into eachother's eyes and blushed.

Beast Boy: So... I was wondering....If you wanted to....

Terra: Yeah.

Beast Boy(quickly): So there's a couples special at "Devin's Diner" and I was wondering I you wanted to go with me.

Terra: You had me at "couples".

Beast Boy: So you'll go?

Terra: Yeah. Let me get ready. Meet you there.

Beast Boy ran to room. He looked at himself in the mirror. He then went to the Boys Shower room. Aqualad and Kid Flash were already there. Beast Boy got in a stall. Beast Boy saw he was more muscular than Aqualad, making him feel good. But, Aqua and Flash had Stomach trails and he didn't. Although, this good be the effect of what happened to him. His origin. The machine that changed him. He went from white skin with brown hair to Green skin with Green Hair. His ears were changed to. His ears went from normal to spiked up elf ears. Sure he could change into any animal. Sure he met his amazing friends and Terra. But, sometimes...he wishes....to look normal.

Kid Flash: So you taking Ter out tonight.

Beast Boy: Yup.

Aqualad: Where at?

Beast Boy: "Devin's Diner". Couples Night.

Aqualad and Kid Flash got out.

Kid Flash: Good luck.

Beast Boy got out as well. He dried off and got into normal clothes. He put on skin makeup and a wig. He felt sufficated. But, he was willing to do it for Terra.

Beast Boy went in the restaurant. He waited for Terra for two hours. She didn't show. He left the diner. When he got to Titans Tower he went straight for Terra's room. When Beast Boy walked in, he saw Terra on the floor and unconscious. Beast Boy screamed.

Meanwhile at The Holtan Manor.

Someone broke in. They slowly went for the family vault.

Person: Jackpot.

As the person got into the light you can see their face closer. It looks like Scarecrow...! Could It be. His. Daughter?

Meanwhile in The Robmobile.

Robin: We're here. Gotham City. This place always gave me the creeps.

Starfire: This is scary.

Raven: I'm creeped out.

Robin: Aww, Rae. Come here. I'll keep you safe.

Raven put her head on his leg and wrapped herself in a blanket. Starfire gave Raven a jealous stare.

Robin: And know we can get the truth. Here we are....ARKHAM ASYLUM!

Thunder clashed around the place.

END OF PART 1 


	4. The Gotham City Field Trip Part 2

Beast Boy ran to Terra's side.

Beast Boy: Terra!

Terra opened her eyes.

Terra: B-B-Beast Boy. What happened?

Beast Boy: I was waiting for you at the Diner and I came back and found you here.

Terra: How long were you waiting?

Beast Boy: Two Hours.

Terra: Beast Boy, I'm so sorry.

Terra hugged him.

Beast Boy: It's ok.

Meanwhile At The Robmobile.

The three got out of the car.

Robin walked up to security.

Guard: I'm sorry sir, visiting hours are over.

Raven: We are not leaving. We need to talk to some of the criminals here. So let us in, doorman.

Guard: Watch your mouth, little girl.

Raven started to get angry. Her eyes started to glow red.

Guard: You do not know who you are messing with.

Raven's eyes were glowing red. She had 4 glowing eyes. Her voiced turned to an evil rasp.

Raven: Neither do you.

Suddenly another man walked out. It was Commissioner Gordon.

Gordon: What's with all of the rack-. Robin?

Robin: Yep. It's me. We need in.

Gordon: Come in.

Suddenly Robin's communicator went off.

Aqualad(Comm.): Robin!

Robin: Yeah.

Aqualad: There was another robbery.

Robin: What!?

Forty Minuted Before Beast Boy showed up at Titans Tower.

The Titans Alarm went off.

Wonder Girl: Let's Go!

Kid Flash: What about Terra?

Wonder Girl: She passed out again.

The Titans went to Holtan Manor within minutes.

Wonder Girl: Titans! Attack!

The team went up to the person. It was yet again a girl. She looked like Scarecrow but with more girl designed rag clothing.

Girl: I AM SCARECRONE! SCARECROW'S DAUGHTER!

Wonder Girl: Great.

The team went to attack. Scarecrone kicked and punched the team. She was strong. But, Wonder Girl was angry. Wonder Girl charged at Scarecrone. Scarecrone used fear gas on her. Wonder Girl fell to the ground. She was hallucinating.

In Wonder Girl's Hallucination.

Wonder Girl was covered in dirt. She uncovered herself. She walked around the desert area. She saw her teammates dead. They were covered in stone. Wonder Girl saw Beat Boy asleep in a tornado of dirt. As she walked to go get him she heard voices. The voices whispered to her.

Voices(whispering): Don't Trust Her. Don't Trust her.

Wonder Girl ran to get Beast Boy. But, he vanished. She screamed. Then, she woke up.

Back At Prsent Time

Aqualad(Comm.): Yeah. Someone saying they're Scarecrow's daughter. Then when we got home. The alarm went off again. It was another robbery.

Twenty Minuted Before Beast Boy came back to Titans Tower.

The Titans Alarm went off again.

Kid Flash: Great!

The Titans went to another jewelery store.

Wonder Girl: Lemme guess. Catwoman's daughter? Riddler's Daughter? HARLEY QUINN'S DAUGHTER?!

Criminal: Close. I am.... THE JOKER'S DAUGHTER!

The girl had a girl designed Joker outfit. She had a face like the Joker's and curly green hair.

The girl started to punch and kick the Titans. Jinx used her Bad Luck energy to impress the girl's feet into the floor. She jumped out.

Joker's Daughter: Now it's time for the punch line.

She had a large jack-in-the-box that she threw at Jinx. It hit her.

Jinx: OW!

The Joker's Daughter got out of the floor the scaled the wall. She jumped out of a hole in the roof and left with her stolen objects.

Wonder Girl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Back At normal time.

Aqualad(Comm.): So you don't to talk to Penguin, Ivy, Scarecrow, and the Joker.

Robin: I'll just talk to them all.

He hung up the communicator. The Titans walked into the Asylum.

Gordon: Who do you need to talk to.

Robin: Let's start with Penguin.

They walked to his cell.

Penguin: Well, well, well. If it isn't the little birdie. Oh, and who else is with you?

Raven: I'm Raven.

Penguin started laughing.

Penguin: HaHaHa! And who's that! MOCKINGBIRD GIRL! HAHAHA!

Starfire: No. I am Starfire.

Raven: You're one to talk. Your name is PENGUIN.

Penguin stopped laughing and got angry.

Penguin: WHAT DO YOU WANT ANYWAY!

Robin: Do you have a daughter?

Penguin: HAHAHA! No way! Why do you ask?

Robin: They're is something dressing like you saying they are.

Penguin got angrier.

Penguin: AAAAAAA!! WHEN YOU FIND HER!! IM GONNA KILL HER!!

They walked over to scarecrow's cell. He started to talk in his creepy, eerie voice.

Scarecrow: Why hello, Robby-poo. What brings you here.

Scarecrow came closer to them in his cell.

Raven: Keep your distance creep.

Robin: Do you have a daughter?

Scarecrow: NO! What kind of question is that to ask ME?

Robin: They is someone running around saying they're your daughter, Scarecrone.

Scarecrow: Grr! I am gonna kill that brat!

They walked over to Poison Ivy's cell. They asked her and got "no" also. Then they got to the Joker.

Joker: Well. Robin. What do you want.

Robin: I need information.

Joker: I am not telling you anything! HAHAHAHA!

Joker used his trademark creepy laugh. He could laugh at anything. Even death.

Robin: LISTEN HEAR JO-!

Robin heard yelling from another cell.

Harley Quinn: Heyah! Leave Mistah J alone! Ya Big Ugly Bird!

Harley Quinn had an entertaining Long Island accent she always spoke in.

Raven: Stay out of this, Jester.

Harley Quinn: Go away Ya Creep!

Robin: Shut up, Quinn.

Joker was still laughing.

Robin: Do you have a daughter?

Joker: OF COURSE NOT!

Harley: One day we will! Right, Mistah J?

Joker mumbled something to himself in anger and looked at Harley. He had a smile like one of someone trying to cover something up.

Joker: Right, hun!

Harley: YAY! I'm gonna be a mom!

The team started to walk away.

They heard someone from a different cell.

Man: WAIT!

Robin turned around

Robin: Two-Face?

Robin slowly walked to his cell.

Two-Face: I have a daughter......

Back at Titans Tower

Jinx: Hey Beast Boy, Terra ok?

Beast Boy: Yeah. She got dizzy.

Jinx: To bad your night got ruined.

Beast Boy: It's ok. We're going to a fair tomarrow.

Jinx: Cool.

Beast Boy started to walk away.

Jinx: Wait! Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: Yeah?

Jinx: I need you to do me a favor.

Beast Boy: Okay.

Jinx ran up to Beast Boy and whispered something.

In Kid Flash's Room

Aqualad and Kid Flash were talking.

Beast Boy: Kid Flash!

Kid Flash: Yeah, dude?

Beast Boy: Wanna go to the Fair with me and Terra tomarrow?

Kid Flash: Umm....No.

Beast Boy: Jinx is going to!

Kid Flash: Ok!

The Titan alarm went off.

The Titans went to a large Bank. It was huge but empty.

There was a girl there.

Wonder Girl: AAA!!! OH! MY! GOSH! Who's Daughter Is this!

Wonder Girl was really angry.

Girl: I am nobodies daughter. I AM HARLEQUINN!

She used knock-out gas everywhere. They were knocked out. When they awoke they were strapped to chairs. The Titans saw the outfits of the previous "daughters" eevrywhere.

Harlequinn had short pink hair. She had pale makeup all over her. She had a purple lined top with a flower on one side. Her top went to the top of her stomach. she had long purple pants with small black shoes. She had red lipstick that showed a smile from ear to ear. She had thick eye-liner.

Harlequinn: Now we're gonna play a ga-

The Robmobile broke in. Robin, Raven, and Starfire got out.

Robin: We are gonna kick

Raven: Your

Starfire: HAND!

The two looked at her and sighed.

Harlequinn: Come and get me!

Robin: Sure. Duela.

Harlequinn opened her mouth in shock.

Wonder Girl: What?

Robin: Her name is Duela Dent. She is Harvey Dent's daughter.

Aqualad: Harvey Dent as in....

Robin: Yes. Two-Face. Your finished Duela just give up.

Harlequinn: Not without a fight.

Harlequinn ran up to Robin to kick him. Robin grabbed her leg and threw her. She then did front flips up to Raven and punched her. Raven hit her back. Starfire threw starbolts at her. She dodged them all. Harlequinn ran for the door. Raven levitated objects around her to form a cage. Robin ran up to Harlequinn.

Robin: You're done Duela.

Duela: Call me Harlequinn!

Robin: Or What?

Duela: I'll call you. Dick. Grayson.

Robin was shocked.

Robin: How do you know my name?

Duela: I have my ways. Now call me Harlequinn.

Robin: ...Fine....Harlequinn. I'll call you that. But, if you tell anyone else...they are alot of criminals at Arkham just waiting to get you.

Harlequinn: Okay.

The cops came for Harlequinn

Later at Titans Tower.

Starfire came into Raven's room.

Starfire: I figured out how to solve our issue, dear Raven.

Raven: You go away and I get Robin?

Starfire: No. I get Robin and You get Aqualad.

Starfire had a smile. Raven was angry.

Raven: I am gonna get Robin! You can try to steal him! But, nothing will work!

Starfire was sad and left. Starfire saw Robin enter Raven's room. Starfire stood right ouside the door to listen.

Robin: Hey Raev.

Raven: Hey.

Robin: So Garfield, Terra, Wally, and Jinx are going to the Fair tomarrow. Wanna go?

Raven: Sure!

The two hugged. Starefire ran far away from the room crying. 


	5. I Got A Royal Flush

9:00 P.M. at The Fair. Terra, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Kid Flash, and Jinx are walking by eachother in their secret identities.

Jinx: So glad we did this!

Terra: Yeah....

Robin looked in the sky and saw 5 giant cards flying through the air.

Robin: No....

Raven: What? Robin,...are you okay?

Robin: We need to get into costume....

The Titans looked at him.

Robin: NOW!

The Titans ran off into different bathrooms. They got into their costumes. The Titans ran outside. The cards came to the ground. Their were five pouple on them. Robin knew who these people were, for Batman had told Robin about these people. The Royal Flush Gang. One of the members, King, had gray hair, a crown with a clover symbol on it, and a large red coat. He had a staff with many gems on it. His underclothes were black. He had the power of pyrokinesis. Another Member, Ten, was an aferican-american man who was very big. He had a red suit with a clover symbol. He was bald. He had super strength. The third member, Queen, was a large woman. She had a crown, a staff, and a large red coat. She had megnetic powers. The fourth member, Jack, was blonde with a soul patch. His suit started with black from the head, and went into white and red. He also had a large clover symbol (like Ten's) on his eye.  
He had elastic powers. The last member and leader, Ace, was the yongest. She had short black hair, and little black pupils. She had a black and white costume with a black clover symbol on the white part. She was able to warp reality.

Robin: TITANS! STAND YOUR GUARD!

Queen: Ace. What do we do?

Ace stood their quietly. She looked at Robin. She read his mind.

Ace: RFG, back off.

Ace's voice was a calm and icy. She spoke in a soft whisper.

King: Why should we listen to you? Let's just take them all out. ROYAL FLUSH! GO!

The gang members (except for Ace) rushed out for battle. The Titans ran towards them. Just as the gang was about to use their powers, they discovered they didn't work.

Jack: What. The. Hell! I Can't. STRETCH!

Ace: Good job, Sherlock. Incase you had forgot, I gave you your powers. I can manipulate them in any way, shape, or form.

Terra made the ground shake. Ace fell and scraped her knee.

Ace: Ow!

Ace had her eyes filled with tears. They sparkled with the fair lights. She was only 13. Her childhood was taken away. The only way she felt safe was with the gang. Ace was angry at Terra.

Ace: ROYAL FLUSH! ATTACK!

The Gang went after the Titans. Queen used her powers to control the Ferris Wheel. She swung it at Raven and Terra.

Raven: Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!

The Ferris Wheel stopped. Raven levitated it and threw it back at Queen.

Queen: You made your queen ANGRY! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

Robin took on Ten. He threw some exploding discs at him. Ten's rampage did not end. Robin threw a disc that froze Ten's body. Jack stretched around Kid Flash. Kid Flash sped up his particles and went through his arms. Jinx used her powers to break the lights around here. Jack couldn't see. Jinx walked by the lights up to Jack. Her cat-like eyes were glowing pink and she had a huge smile on her face.

Jinx: Aww. Too Bright?

Jinx broke all of the lights with her pink energy powers.

Jack: I. CANNOT SEE!

Jinx thought Jack was a creepy goofball. Jinx continued her light breaking routine. She then fired Pink mystic bolts at Jack. Jack was tired and he collapsed. Queen was later knocked down by Raven. King was hiding. He then appeared out of the shadows and threw fire everywhere.

Kid Flash: Let me handle this.

Kid Flash zoomed around and created wind that knocked out the flames. King couldn't breathe, so he fell to the ground.

Beast Boy looked at Ace.

Beast Boy: You!

Ace: You guys are the ones who started this!

Beast Boy: No! It was you guys!

Ace: I didn't tell them to attack until little miss rock climber made me hurt myself!

Robin: Terra....

Robin shook his head.

Terra: I thought they were gonna attack!

Ace: I read your mind, Robin. I would like to befriend you.

Robin looked at her.

Robin: Okay. But, tell your friends not to attack.

Ace smiled.

Ace: Deal.

Robin was thinking of all of the things Batman had told him. The things about the Royal Flush Gang killing people. Ace was listening to these thoughts.

Ace: That was an old gang. Ran by the Joker.

Robin: What....?

Ace: Don't act stupid. I read your mind. You know what I'm talking about.

Robin had a smirk on his face. He was thinking about letting them go back to the tower for something to eat. She answered right before he said it.

Ace: Sure. But let me gather my group.....

Ace's eyes turned yellow, her pupils like snake eyes. The gang got up.

Ace: Let's go.

Meanwhile at Titans Tower.

Starfire walked into the main room with Aqualad and Wonder Girl.

Starfire: Wonder Girl! Would you like to partake in the joyful activity of goggling with me?

Wonder Girl: Goggling?

Starfire: Oops! I meant Giggling.

Wonder Girl and Aqualad giggled.

Starfire: YAY! We are induring the activity in which I proposed for the three of us to partake into doing!

Wonder Girl and Aqualad had confused looks on their faces. Starfire suddenly got sad.

Aqualad: Star? What's wrong?

Starfire: I miss my family... they may not be living anymore.

A tear rolled down her eye.

Wonder Girl: It's about time we found your family.

Wonder Girl got a Syringe.

Wonder Girl: This might hurt just a little bit.

Wonder Girl walked over to Koriand'r. She wiped her arm and stuck it in.

Starfire: This hurts more than a little bit.

Wonder Girl: Almost done.

Donna got the syringe full of her blood. She slowly walked over to the Titan Computer. She pressed a light yellow button. It released a tube. Donna put the blood in the tube. The Titan Computer scanned the blood. Wonder Girl typed in some things. Starfire stood still patiently.

Donna: Let's hope I find a match.

They slowly awaited the results. After 3 minutes of looking, they found something.

Wonder Girl: Hell Yeah!

Starfire: Who is it?! Mom?! Dad?! Sister?! Brother?!

Wonder Girl: I don't know. What I do know is that it's one living organism in distant space.

The three walked to the back. They saw a small spaceship.

Wonder Girl: It'll hold two. Star, you need to fly next to it.

Starfire: You got it.

Wonder Girl got in the drivers seat. Aqualad got in the back. They strapped themselves in. Wonder Girl got a remote and pressed a large button. A small exit opened from the tower. It was dark outside.

Starfire: This is creppy. Can we begin into space? I really want to see my family member.

Wondergirl: Just one sec, Star.

Aqualad: Let's go!

Wonder Girl started it up. Within seconds the rockets started.

Wonder Girl: Ok Star. One, two, THREE!

The T-Rocket and Starfire went into space.

Meanwhile The remaining Titans and The Royal Flush Gang walked into the Tower.

Jack: Nice Place.....

Raven walked into the kitchen area and fixed them some coffee.

Raven: Sugar Cubes?

Jack: 3.

Queen: 2.

Ace: 1.

King: 2.

Ten: 5.

Robin: 3.

Jinx: 1.

Kid Flash: 2.

Beast Boy: 1.

Terra: 3.

Raven had a stressed look on her face.

Raven: Okay, no sugar cubes then...

The two groups started talking. Queen and King were the only two not talking. The two looked at eachother and started whispering.

Queen: We have all of this power.

King: Why not use it?

The two smiled.

Jinx: So Ace, you gave them their powers?

Ace: Yes...I can warp reality.

Kid Flash: Far Out, DUDE!

Ace smiled.

Raven served them their coffee. Jinx walked away from Kid Flash. Kid Flash looked at her confused. She smiled at him and jestered for him to follow her. Kid Flash followed her into her room.

Jinx sat on her bed and smiled at him.

Jinx: You know I like you, Wally?

Kid Flash: As do I, Jinx.

They held hands.

Jinx: When first saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you.

Kid Flash leaned in. Jinx did the same. They had a little kiss. Jinx giggled.

Back at The Main Titans Room.

Ace got a headache and dropped her tea.

Robin: ACE! ARE YOU OKAY!?

Queen whispered to King.

Queen: I dosed her coffee.

They smiled. They let Ten and Jack in on their plan to take over the tower.

Ace fell to the ground. She was passed out. Beast Boy picked up her up and put her on a medical bed.

Terra: I hope she's okay.

Robin: Where's the rest of the Gang?

Suddenly, the fire alarm went off. It was King spreading fire. The Titans ran out

Ten: What a great idea, Queen! This will now be ROYAL FLUSH TOWER!

Robin: Titans! Go!

They started fighting again.

Meanwhile In Space.

Starfire saw the large ship and flew to it. Donna and Garth got out of their spaceship and into the other spaceship's entrance.

Starfire saw the person. It was a girl. She was knocked out on the ground.

Starfire: Komand'r!

The girl woke up.

Komand'r: Koriand'r?

Komand'r ran up and hugged Starfire.

Starfire: I go by Starfire now.

Komand'r looked confused.

Starfire: Dearest sister, I joined a super hero team. I am now called Starfire. These are two of my fellow team members. Sister, meet Wonder Girl and Aqualad.

Komand'r still looked confused.

Starfire: Oh yeah! I forgot!

Starfire grabbed her sister's head and had her kiss Aqualad.

Komand'r: Starfire?! I like it! What shall you call me?

Aqualad saw Komand'r's black hair. He also saw her outfit, which was identical to Starfire's, but dark.

Aqualad: How's... BLACKFIRE!?

Blackfire: I love it!

Starfire: Did the rest of our family survive the planet's destruction.

Blackfire: Yes!

Starfire looked happy.

Blackfire: Shall we go home?

Starfire looked sad now.

Starfire: Sadly....no. I made a promise to my friends when I accepted the communicator.

Blackfire: Well that's nice...To bad I still have to kill you....

Starfire: What?!

Blackfire: Our planet didn't explode. It was my plan to get you into a spaceship crash. I was hoping you would die.

Starfire: But, I SAW IT EXPLODE!

Blackfire: It was an effect of the hallucination medicine I gave you.

Starfire: Why do you wanna kill me?

Blackfire: With you out of the way, I CAN BE QUEEN! All I have to do is kill mommy and daddy.

Blackfire shot a purple starbolt at her. Starfire responded with a green one.

Starfire: You evil, coniving, B*TCH!

Blackfire shot some more at Starfire. Starfire fell. Wonder Girl wrapped a rope around Blackfire and swung her around. Blackfire broke free and tackled Aqualad. She kept punching him.

Blackfire: What's wrong? Afraid to be defeated by a girl?!

Aqualad: I'm not gonna hit a GIRL!

Blackfire punched him again. He was bleeding.

Aqualad: But I can kick one.

He kicked her in the air. Starfire grabbed her and hit her. She shot starbolts at her. Suddenly, a large spaceship appeared.

Tamaranian Cop: Komand'r! Put your hands in the air! Your under arrest for assault of your sister. We know what you tried to do! Your parents are waiting in the ship!

All of that was said in a megaphone type device.

Wonder Girl: Star! Your parents!

Starfire: I don't want to see them. It'll make me home sick. Let's go back to the Tower.

They loaded up and went back.

Later when they got back to the Tower.

They saw the entire team knocked out. The Royal Flush Gang was wrecking the place.

Aqualad: WHAT THE HELL!

Wonder Girl: LET'S BEAT THEM!

They fought. After 27 minutes of fighting the Royal Flush Gang was defeated and tied up.

The Titans woke up.

Robin: WOW! You guys sure got them.

Suddenly, Ace woke up.

Ace was shocked and full of tears.

Ace: Did they....hurt you?

Raven: Yes.

Ace was angry. She took away their powers and costumes. Slowly, their costumes and powers faded away. It turned out, Queen was a fat MAN. Ace levitated them over to a police station.

Ace: Oh god....where will I go now.

Robin handed her a communicator.

Robin: Welcome to the team!

Ace smiled.

(Author's Note: I know Queen being a man sounds goofy, but, if you watch the Justice League Unlimited Episode, "Epilogue" you will see that the same thing happened.) 


End file.
